A Drop in the Ocean
by Callofthefan
Summary: -I'm not a stranger...No I am yours..With crippled anger...And tears that still drip sore- Silas has finally shown his true face. A truth that only Stefan knows about and with Stefan stuck in a safe at the bottom of a lake; Mystic falls doesn't know that hell is coming in the face of a friend. What is Silas up to? Takes place right after the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a huge Stelena fan and I just balled at the Season 4 finale, my poor Stelena heart shattered. This is my take on what happens afterwards (and the whole ending)**

**The CW owns The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan that can't wait till october. **

* * *

Stefan unloaded the canvas bag that contained Silas' remains from the trunk of the SUV.

He had to be the one to bury Silas, just to get away from Mystic Falls; to get away from her. Lexi was right about moving on. But he couldn't just forget her; this wasn't like when he had fallen for Katherine. With Katherine it was an illusion of love, with Elena it was real, and it was epic. They had been through so much together; she had brought him from hell and back.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his head. He had to focus at the task in front of him.

He dropped the heavy bag and as the bag hit the ground he heard the sound of a bunch of pieces.

"That's odd" He thought to himself.

His eye brows furrowed as he kicked it and bent down and opened the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a shard of stone. The bag was full of broken stone pieces. He stared at in confusion.

"Don't bother. I'm not there."

He looked up and saw Elena. No it couldn't be, Elena was back in Mystic falls, she couldn't be here, it was impossible. He looked down in the bag; of course it had to be him.

"Silas" Stefan said out loud as he slowly got up and stared at the immortal in front of him. "You were stone, they saw you, the spell worked."

"That's the funny thing about spells - they're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch - a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke. "Elena/Silas wickedly grinned as he approached Stefan.

"Bonnie?' Stefan asked in confusion. Silas was trying to get in his head, he saw Bonnie yesterday at graduation. "Bennie's not dead".

"It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance - a version of me that could die. A shadow-self - a doppelgänger. "

" So, this is finally your real face?" Stefan asked cautiously as he looked at another one that looked like Katherine and Elena. "You're another one of them? "

"Not exactly." Silas Smirked, Stefan watched as he saw a mirror image of himself appear in front of him.

"Hello, my shadow-self" Silas grinned wickedly.

Stefan stared in disbelief at Silas; He was a doppelganger just like Elena, how was this possible?

Before Stefan knew it Silas was in front of him, and he staked him in the stomach.

"Awahh" Stefan grimaced in pain as he felt the wood stake piercing his stomach.

As Stefan doubled over, grimacing in pain as Silas got down close to his ear.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?" He whispered. He pulled the stake out and watched as Stefan fell onto his knees.

Stefan gasped as he was paralyzed in pain and before he knew it Silas grabbed him.

Silas pushed Stefan into the body-sized safe that was meant for him, and locked him in.

Silas panted as he looked down at the quarry in front of him, He grabbed the safe and pushed it off the edge of the cliff; watching as it crashed into the water below him.

"Goodbye Stefan" Silas grinned as he turned around and headed back into the SUV.

Inside the safe Stefan struggled as the water around him was rising rapidly. He hit the door vault with all his supernatural strength, but nothing.

His life flashed in front him, all 176 years. Of him and Damon growing up together, their Father. Then those memories, the memories of her burned in him as he felt his heart go heavy.  
_  
"Were you following me?" She asked him as her eyes narrowed._

_"No, I, uh, I just, I saw you fall" He lied._

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have, uh, family here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock...? I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together."

"And English and French."

He gasped at the water was up to his neck. He struggled at the top of the vault, the entire safe almost filled entirely of water.

_"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of pushed me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it." Elena explained_

"This is different." Stefan said as he slightly shook his head.

"It doesn't make it any less painful."

'I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you. " Stefan explained to Elena as he got of the car. He walked towards the house.

"No" He heard Elena call out, and he stopped in his tracks.

"You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want." She declared, "Stefan, I love you."

Stefan cried as he remembered that night. That night that made him stay in mystic falls that night that changed his life, when he realised that he was falling in love with her. He gasped as there wasn't any more room left and he was submerged in water.

_ "Elena? You still with me? " Stefan asked as he leaned against the wall. Grimacing in pain from the wooden bullet he had removed from his leg._

_Elena sat on the other side of the wall. Her face had grown pale and her breathing was getting heavy. _

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay" Elena voice rasped._

_Stefan shook his head. _

"_No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry. "_

"_Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it." _

_Stefan felt his heart ache. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. _

"_I love you so much."_

"_Do you know why I was even on that bridge?" Elena asked as her breathing hitched." I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you." _

_Stefan felt tears falling down his face, as he cried silently._

"_Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made." Elena said as she placed her hand on the wall that was separating them. "God. It sucks that I can't see you right now." _

"_I'm smiling. " Stefan lied not wanting to ruin this moment, which could be their last moment._

"_Me too. "_

Stefan let out a final scream in frustration as the water swallowed him up.

As the safe slowly sank its way to the bottom of the quarry, and the air was starting to run out of his lungs, Stefan wondered if anyone would notice he was gone.

He lost the love of his life and his best friend again, all in one night.

Elena was the only one that ever made him feel human again, made him forget the pain he felt being a vampire. He didn't need a cure with her around.

Maybe this was the best place for him, the bottom of the sea where he wouldn't have to feel like this.

He closed his eyes as the last breath of air escaped his body.

"_I'll always love you Elena."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for the postive feed back and following and favouriting this story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :D**

**The CW owns The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan that can't wait till october. **

* * *

Elena's eyes flew wide open as she gasped. She grasped her throat lightly; it felt like she was suffocating. She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Damon opened his eyes and looked over at her with concern.

"Elena, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he slipped his arm around to comfort her.

"I don't know Damon," she asked as she ran her hands through her head. "It felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was drowning "

"Hey hey hey, look at me "Damon said as he gently grabbed the sided of her face and looked into her eyes. "Your fine, nothing's happening to you, you're safe here with me."

"And besides you're a Vampire remember, you can't die from suffocation." He smirked.

Elena nodded her head and smiled as she looked into Damon's hypnotizing eyes.

"Your right, nothing bad is going to happen to me with you by my side." She smiled as she reached up and placed her lips against his.

Before she knew it Damon had her flipped over pinning her down. She laughed as he ran his lips along her neck. He stopped and looked down at her.

"I love this," He said as he caressed her cheek "I always want to wake up with you beside me, you make me so happy Elena."

"I love you Damon" Elena said as she pulled him on top of her.

He hungrily placed his lips into of hers and their kiss deepened. Their hands all over each other.

That was until there was shuffling downstairs.

"What was that" Elena stopped as her ears picked up something moving downstairs.

"Who cares it's probably just Stefan" Damon said as he went back to kiss her lips.

"No, Damon, Stefan can't be back here so fast."

Before Damon could say anything, Elena had vanished from the room.

Damon groaned "Whoever it is I'm going to kick their ass for interrupting this"

He got up and got dressed but stopped when he heard Elena scream.

He was quickly by Elena's side. "Elena what the hell ..." Before he could finish his sentence his mouth hanged open.

"Jeremy!"Elena asked as she saw her brother, living in the flesh in front of her.

"Hey sorry if I woke you up I was just looking for something to eat..."

Before Jeremy could say anything else Elena ran up and pulled her brother into a hug.

"How is this even possible?" Elena cried as she placed her hands on Jeremy's face, seeing if what she saw in front of her was real.

She looked up at him "Alaric... he's gone ...I thought Bonnie put the veil back up?"

"She did ...but Bonnie did this spell to bring me back" Jeremy explained

"Your really here, alive? For good?" Elena cried.

"Yes Elena, I'm back, for good" Jeremy smiled as he watched his sister cry tears of joy.

"Oh my god Jer! I'm so happy your back" Elena cried happily as she pulled Jeremy into a hug. "I just explain how happy I am..." She closed her eyes. She had her brother back, her rock.

She pulled away from Jeremy.

"Where's Bonnie? I have to thank her, after what I horrible friend I've been the least I can do is apologize and thank her." Elena said as she got out her phone to text Bonnie.

"No, Elena don't!" Jeremy shouted as he grabbed her phone.

"What the hell Jer?" Elena look wide eyed at Jeremy as he yanked the phone of her hands.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy apologized. "I am, but Bonnie left to her moms and she doesn't want to be disturbed...that spell that helped her close the veil was really exhausting..."

"I'll just leave her a text then" Elena shrugged as she tried to grab her phone back.

"Elena, you don't get it..." Jeremy sighed.

Elena stared at her brother in disbelief. "I don't get what Jer?"

"Bonnie doesn't want to talk to you right now...yeah she's forgiven you for trying to kill her, she understands that you weren't yourself but she needs some time to herself...after everything with Silas and everything...she needs to get away from anything that reminds her of Mystic Falls."

Elena swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Jeremy had said that.

"I...I understand, I shouldn't have thought it would be easy to get over."

"Yeah...well just give her some time...she'll come around ...all she needs is time for herself."

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah and the moment she wants to even see my face again ill apologize and try to make it up to her."

Elena hugged Jeremy again "you have no idea how happy I am Jer, after everything that has happened this year...I thought I lost my family."

"You don't have to say anything Elena, I'm here now" Jeremy comforted his sister.

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah no more crying, not when your back. You wanted something to eat right? Let me whip up something delicious "

Jeremy smiled "Yeah that would be great."

He watched as his sister happily scurried away to the Salvatore kitchen.

He looked up and saw Damon walking towards him with a smirk.

"What?" He asked the smirky vampire.

"I'm glad you're here little Gilbert" Damon said as he placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Your sister was a complete mess without you."

"Yeah well I'm here now" Jeremy said he lowered Damon's hand from his shoulder. "Look Damon, my sister choose to be with you for some reason that I don't quite understand, but if you do anything to hurt her, remember I'm still a hunter."

"Puh lease if I remember correctly you weren't that great of a Hunter" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...that was before Bonnie did that spell to let Silas out and when she did ...well let's just say I'm not that puny little kid you can push around" Jeremy said, face to face with Damon, not blinking once.

"Trust me I would never hurt Elena." Damon stared wide eyed at Jeremy.

"Yeah, well forgive me for not believing you" Jeremy replied "Your track record speaks for itself. When it comes down to it Damon, you always come first for yourself."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Well, excuse me, even though I'm enjoying this little talk of ours, your little sibling thing with Elena has inspired me to call my brother...He's probably by himself now with the veil up and everything."

Jeremy watched Damon make his way back up the stairs back to his bedroom.

He didn't see what his sister saw in him. He wished his sister had chosen Stefan; he always liked Stefan after all he was the one who managed to bring back the Happiness in Elena's eyes after their parents died. He was always good for her, and even though he was a Vampire he was never one around her.

"Thanks Jeremy."

He jolted as he looked behind him. "God Bonnie don't do that too me" he whispered, knowing his sister may hear them in the other room, he went outside, closing the door behind him.

"Bonnie I don't think I can lie to everyone like this," Jeremy explained,"What happens when you don't call them, you know Elena and Caroline will go looking for you. What happens when they don't find you at your moms?"

"Shhh, " Bonnie shushed Jeremy "Be quieter Elena might hear you."

She looked at Jeremy with tears in her eyes. "You saw how happy Elena was Jer, after all this time after everything she's been through she's finally happy."

She looked at the Salvatore house. "I don't want to take that away from her; I don't want my friends being miserable and spend the entire summer mourning me."

"You know you won't be able to hide this forever Bonnie" Jeremy looked determinedly at her.

"I know, trust me I know" Bonnie said as she looked at Jeremy with teary eyes. "I just want to give them at least some time to be happy."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie broken hearted "I wish I could touch you, so I could wipe those tears away"

Bonnie laughed "I know, I wish could touch you like this." Bonnie said as she placed her hand on Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy closed his eyes wishing he could feel her warm hand caressing the side of his face.

"Jeremy?!" Elena shouted "Where'd you go?"

Jeremy opened his eyes.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy,"Go, Elena's looking for you, you know you can always talk to me whenever you want, just make sure no one's around."

Jeremy looked sadly into Bonnie's eyes and nodded his head.

He turned around as he headed back to the house.

"There you are Jer!" Elena said as opened the front door. "Why are you out here? Dinners all ready for you!"

"I was just enjoying the night." Jeremy sighed, "I really missed feeling the nice breeze against my skin."

Elena smiled "Well come on, Dinners waiting for you. Sorry but all that was in the cupboards were some canned spaghetti that I found. Not a lot of food in the Salvatore house."

"That's fine I could eat anything right now" Jeremy laughed as he hugged his sister as they went back into the house.

Damon picked up the phone from his bed as he scrolled down and clicked on Stefan. After a few rings Stefan picked up.

"Damon?" Stefan answered.

"Hey little bro..." Damon said as he looked out the window, watching Elena usher Jeremy inside. "I just called to see how you were doing...you know with the veil being up and everything..."

"Yeah...I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine because I'm not...it was hard losing Lexi again..." Stefan sighed.

"If...if it helps, I feel the same way about Rick" Damon answered

"No offence Damon." Stefan sighed, "But I highly doubt your feeling anything like I am right now...look I dumped Silas's body in the quarry and I'm making my way back to Mystic falls...I might stop along the way to clear my head...I don't know...but just don't expect me to be at home tonight."

Damon stared at his bedroom floor. "Yeah...Stefan you know that...I "

"Yeah Damon I do, but like I said I honestly don't feel like talking to anyone... especially you...just because I said I'm happy for you doesn't mean we're back to being all brotherly."

Damon didn't know what to say and before he could even say anything Stefan hung up.

He sighed and wondered if Stefan would ever really talk to him ever again. Funny how being back in mystic falls brought them together and apart at the same time.

Silas laughed as he chucked the phone onto the passenger seat.

"We'll that was easy" he said as he looked into the open road. Stefan's daylight ring sparkling from the moon light.

The driving thing wasn't as hard as people made it to be .Being Stefan wasn't too hard, he had been observing him for the last few days anyways. It was going to be a pain in the ass being good old Stefan Salvatore. Stefan had willingly let the love of his life go. If he was Stefan (which was ironic because now he was going to be thinking he was Stefan.) He would kill Damon for his betrayal. That was what was wrong with Stefan Salvatore. He was too good natured, too into doing the right thing. How well did that work out for him? Stuck in the bottom of a lake, alone, and soon starving.

He looked ahead and noticed a car on the side of the road, a young woman who looked to be in her early 20's was at the hood of the car.

He pulled the SUV over. He got out and walked up to her.

"Need some help?" Silas smiled as he looked closely at the young women.

"Oh my god thank god!" The girl said as she looked at him. She had blonde hair and green eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with my car, it just started smoking and this road deserted, Can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Silas smiled as he grabbed her neck and sank his teeth into her neck. He drained her of her blood and dropped her onto the ground.

He wiped the blood the blood off his mouth. "Thanks for the late night snack."

He walked back into the SUV and drove away.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror as she took off her earrings. She smiled.

She finally graduated from High school, despite everything that happened these few years her and her friends had made it through together. But that wasn't the whole reason why she was over the moon. Klaus had given her the best graduation present she could ever want. Not all the money from her Aunts and Uncles could amount to what Klaus had done. Tyler could finally come home, they could finally be together. Maybe there was something human in Klaus after all.

She couldn't help but let out a sequel as she grabbed the picture of Tyler and her from her nightstand as she lay back on her bed, clutching the frame close to her.

She left dozens of messages on Tyler's phone telling him the good news. She hoped that he would see them soon and come back home.

She heard a knock in door. Her eye brows furrowed.

"Who could that be this late?" She thought as she got up. Her mom had called to let her know she would be coming home late.

She put the picture frame back on the night stand and walked down the stairs. She froze as she saw who it was through the glass door.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried as she ran to open the door and quickly grabbed Tyler into a tight hug. "You got my messages"

"Yeah Car, is it true, Klaus is letting me go?" Tyler asked her as he looked down at her.

Caroline nodded her head excitedly. "Yes! He's leaving Mystic Falls heading to New Orleans," She cried "Said something about there was something bigger then Tyler Lockwood he had to deal with."

Tyler leaned down and kissed Caroline. His forehead resting against hers. "I'm so glad to be home with you Car, I missed you so much."

Caroline looked at Tyler with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad your back too; this is one of the best days of my life."

Tyler nodded his head as pulled Caroline inside the house. "I love you Caroline" He said as he went back to kissing her.

The two made barely made it up the stairs as they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

As they entered Caroline's bedroom, Caroline pulled away from Tyler.

"Promise me you're never going to leave me again"

Tyler placed both of his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into the icy blue eyes of hers.

"I promise I'm never leaving you again. You're my everything."

Katherine groaned as she felt her head pounding. She slowly got up as she held her head.

"What in the hell happened" She thought as she tried to remember.

"God why does my head hurt so bad?" She groaned out loud.

She remembered, she had confronted Elena and she was winning, she was on top of Elena, but then Elena...

"What the hell!" She groaned in pain, she felt the back of her head; she looked down at her hand and saw blood.

"That should have healed already" She thought. She groaned as her head throbbed again. She was on top of Elena but then, Elena had stuffed something down her throat.

Katherine's eyes widened. "No! It can't be!" She shook her head "Nooo no it can't be!" She screamed as she looked at her hands, they weren't healing...that meant...the thing that Elena had stuffed into her mouth...

"THAT BITCH!" Katherine screamed as she gritted her teeth.

"She stuffed the cure down my throat...I'm ...I'm Human again!" She said hysterically as she gripped her head, running her fingers through the front of her hair.

"I'm not a vampire anymore...I'm Human!" She screamed as she fell down on her knees hysterically crying.

"That you are Katarina..."

Katherine got up quickly and looked around. "Who...Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Who said I wasn't going too."

Katherine turned around and looked in front of her.

"Stefan?" She asked surprised to see the younger Salvatore there."What...what are you doing here?"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself; I don't think we've meet yet...the names Silas." Silas smirked as he saw the look on Katherine's face.

"So...what is this you're coming to me in the form of Stefan...why?" Katherine asked, scared at the thought Silas was in front of her.

"Oh come one Katherine...I thought you of all people were smarter than that..." Silas laughed...

"What do you mean...?"

Silas narrowed his eyes and looked darkly at Katherine.

"You're not the only one with a Doppelganger.

Katherine's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.

Silas cackled as he saw the horrified look on the poor girls face.

"Surprise, Suprise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys it's been so long since I posted and I am really sorry about that. If your still following me, thank you! I took some classes in the summer and was to busy to post anything. Again I can't thank you guys enough for following , reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of posting anything, its 15 pages long :) **

**Also I'm going to replying to reviews in the authors notes from now on. **

**Doclover: Thank you! Sorry for not updating in a while! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**xan-merrick: Thank you! Again sorry for not updating, I hope you like this chapter though =)**

**Tigger23: Hehe thank you! I know right? I see alot of Delena stories but not alot of Stelena ones! Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Demi3456: I promise I'll try posting more often! Thanks for the review =)**

**SalvatoreStoleMyHeart: Thank you! I thought he would since she was the last thing on his mind and we all know he's never truly going to be over her. Hehe you'll see soon enough what Silas is up too ;) Who knows who'll find him ;) Thank you so much for your review and for following ;)**

**Loliie: I know I adore Stefan and Elenas love for one another, Damon was the one that got in the way of it. I know I felt so bad for Bonnie. You'll see what Silas is up too soon enough ;) Oh really thats kool, I'm a Forwood fan myself. Sorry for not updating. Your English is fine! Are you from France or maybe Quebec?**

**heycarmichael: Ohh thank you soo much 3 I'm sorry for not posting so often , I promise I'll try uploading more often! Thanks for the review ;)**

**doodlechick12: Hehe thanks ;) I promise more often, enjoy this chapter though =)**

**xan-merrick: Thanks for another review3 I know what you mean, when I see Damon and Elena together I just don't see it! I love the Defan moments though (when their not about Elena, just the brothers) Don't worry, you'll see what I have in store for those two ;) I hope your still following this!**

**Enchanted Hybrid: (Love the name btw!) Aww chucks, thank you 3 I love writing long chapters! Once I get into it I can't stop writing! I felt they needed to be tied up. I mean I really wanted to see Elena's reaction to Jeremy being alive and everything! Great minds think alike ;) I love that song, it's always in repeat on my playlist when I'm writing this fanfic :) I'll try updating more frequently, I hope I didn't lose you!**

**Davis: Thank you3 To be honest Damon makes me sad, sad that a brother could do that to his brother. Especially the one of the reasons they drifted apart was because Stefan was saving his life.**

**Taylor54321: Thank you :) You'll see soon what I got in store ;) I hope I didn't lose ya , I won't be taking a long break again I promise :)**

**TeamStefanForever: (love the name!)  
Thank you darling :) I'm sure you'll love what I got in store when those two meet :)**

**Doclover: Thank you so much again :)**

**Phuong1317: Aww that means a lot! I'm glad you like it :) I know it hurt my Stelena heart so much to see him drowning like that. I like Damon too but just like you said I don't like what Damon does. I don't see him and Elena lasting either because he doesn't let her make her own decisions among other things.  
I know right! I love the brotherly love they both have for each other, it makes my heart ache. I got a lot of ideas for some scenes you'll really love! Thank you so much for your review, I hope I haven't lost you !**

**Victoria: Thank you, I hope you'll like what's coming next ;)**

**Sander9678: Thank you :) You'll see some justice for sure.**

**Christina768594: I love Lexi, so in sure she'll make an appearance ;)**

**Demi3456: I love Klaus and Stefan's friendship as well so we'll see ;) I love that he's a Stelena shipper as well :)**

**CrystalZap: I know right! It made me so sad though after the speech Stefan gave to Elena why she should keep it and everything. To see Katherine getting it was like another stab at Stefan and well making everything they did for nothing. I wonder how he's going to react when he learns Katherine took the only cure.**

**Now onto the long awaited update :) **

* * *

Katherine looked wide eyed at Silas.

"I don't believe you, what if you're just doing this to get in my head?"

Silas laughed, "Well Believe what you must Katherine to make sense of all this."

Katherine looked into the familiar yet so foreign green eyes. She once saw an indefinable sparkle to them, but these eyes, they were empty.

For the first time in 500 years Katherine Pierce showed fear in her eyes.

"What do you want with me Silas?"

"See! That's what I like about you Katherine." Silas laughed as he leaned against a locker, "Straight to the point, no beating around the bush."

His facial expression darkened as he grabbed Katherine by Shoulder very roughly.

"AHHHH! Stop, you're hurting me!" Katherine shout as her shoulder felt like it was about to break.

"Good," Silas gritted his teeth, "That means you'll answer my questions, you will won't you?"

Silas increased the pressure even harder.

"AHHHHHH PLEASE STOP!" Katherine screamed in agony, her hot tears running down her face. "I'll DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

Silas smiled his vindictive smile as he let her shoulder go.

"Good."

Katherine gasped as Silas released her shoulder and she fell to the floor.

Silas got down to her level. He grabbed her cheek and gently stroked his finger down.

"You've ran into alot of witches over the 500 years you were running from Klaus, give me every name, every Location of where they are."

"Why, what are you going to do?" Katherine asked whimpering in pain.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Silas grinned.

"And what if I refuse?" Katherine gritted her teeth as her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Silas sighed, "Tsk tsk, come on Katherine, you know that's not an option. " Silas watched Katherine struggle in pain on the floor.

"You made alot of enemies over the years, by lying, manipulating," He looked down at her, "and seducing your way through the last 500 years."

Silas got on Katherine's level.

"When word spreads that the great Katherine is back to being a vulnerable Human, you don't think that those people you wronged won't come back and get revenge against you?"

Katherine's mouth went dry as she knew what Silas meant.

"If you help me, I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, "Silas eyes narrowed as he grinned wickedly. "And who knows if I'm feeling generous enough I might let you in the secret of Immortality "

Katherine's eyes widened as she look at Silas. He knew.

Silas nodded his head, "I know what the witch Bonnie promised you but she's dead, and I'm the only one of 2 that knows how the immortality spell works. Just get me that list."

Katherine knew she was helpless; she had to do what Silas wanted her to do. She nodded her head meekly.

Silas grinned "Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Silas starred into Katherine's eyes.

"You won't tell anyone what happened here, especially that I'm walking around as Stefan, in front of anyone you'll act like I'm Stefan...You won't do anything to harm yourself or turn yourself into a vampire because sweetheart I know how much you're going to hate being Human...and most importantly of all your going to get me that list, understood?"

Katherine nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." Silas smiled as he started to walk away.

"Wait..." Katherine called out to him.  
Silas turned around and looked at her.

"What...what about Stefan? What did you do to him?"

Silas smiled as he looked at his feet then with an evil smile at Katherine.

"He's dead." Silas said without any sympathy. "He had the life that was suppose to be mine, and now it is. I know you felt the same way about Elena but the difference is that I actually succeeded in getting rid of my doppelganger while you...well look at you now Katherine."

Silas smirked as he turned around. "And now if you excuse me, I've spent the last 2000 years in stone and now I'm free...It's about time I get to celebrate that."

Katherine watched as Silas walked away from her and for the first time in 500 years a genuine tear fell down her face.

It wasn't because of Stefan either, but it was because of the fact that she was once an again the vulnerable girl who was the pawn in someone else's game.

The sunshine flowed across the dark board house room.  
Elena groaned as her phone rang on the nightstand.

She opened her eyes groggily as Damon's arm was sprawled across her stomach. She slowly pushed it off her as she went to grab her phone.  
She looked and saw who was calling her. She sighed as she picked up her phone.

"Hello Caroline." Elena answered as she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes ,she put her robe on as she made her way out of Damon`s room, closing the door behind her.

"Good! You're up! I'm on my way over right now so we can go to school together!" Caroline spoke fast as she was so excited. "And boy do I have a surprise for you."

"Whoa Caroline slow down." Elena laughed, "What do you mean school? I thought yesterday was the last day."

"It was but you didn't forget today's the yearbook BBQ did you?" Caroline shouted into the phone "Come on Elena! I've helped plan this thing since the beginning of the year! It's our last final send off!"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I just forgot, with everything that happened last night..." Elena said as she walked into the guest room where Jeremy was sleeping. She smiled as she watched her brother sleep; confirming for real that last night wasn't a dream and Jeremy was really here, for good.

"It's okay, anyways I'm going to be there in like 5 minutes so you better be ready by then!"

"Yeah Caroline don't worry I will." Elena laughed as she walked back to Damon's room and into his bathroom.

"See you then." Caroline squealed as she hung up.

Elena laughed as she set her phone on the counter. Elena took her robe off and stepped into the shower. She turned on the shower and felt the warm water cascade down her body. She closed her eyes as she let the warm oasis take her mind to a faraway place.

"Mind if I join."

She opened her eyes abruptly and looked over and saw Damon smirking at her.

"Mmm as much as I would love that Damon, you can't because then I'll never leave this shower and Caroline will kill me."

"Damn it Barbie! "Damon cursed; he looked up and saw that Elena was done taking a shower. "Wow that was fast."

"Well Caroline will be here any minute and she'll give me hell if I'm even a second late." Elena said as she kissed Damon's cheek.

She heard a honk downstairs and grinned at Damon. "See told you."

Elena vanished outside as she grabbed her bag.

She saw Caroline coming out of her Ford Fiesta walking towards her with a huge grin across her face.

"I have a surprise for you!"

Elena eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Caroline.

"A surprise?"

Caroline shook her head as she called back. "You can come out now!"

Elena looked at behind Caroline's back confused but expression quickly changed when she saw who was coming out of the Car.

"Tyler?!" Elena asked clearly surprised.

Tyler Lockwood slowly made his way towards Elena and enveloped her into a hug.

"It's good to be back home, good to see you Elena."

"Oh my god Tyler! It's good to see you too!" Elena shook her head. "But wait what are you doing back in town? I thought Klaus was out looking for you."

"He isn't anymore. I'm free to come back home!" Tyler smiled as he pulled back from her hug and put his arm over Caroline.

"I'm glad you are Tyler." Elena smiled as she saw Caroline give Tyler loving look. "Mystic Falls is your home, it's where you belong."

"Yeah I know, you guys are like my family." Tyler said as he give Caroline a kiss on forehead. He looked up at Elena.

"I heard about Jeremy..." Tyler said as he bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't call or..."

"Tyler, it's okay..." Elena interrupted but before she could finish her sentence she heard Caroline shriek.

"Jeremy!" Tyler asked, shocked to say the least, his face looking pale. Caroline gripped his waist harder.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said as he put his hands into is pockets, he didn't know what else to say.

"How is this even possible!?" Caroline asked shaking her head.

"Bonnie did a spell that brought him back!" Elena exclaimed, with tears joy coming out of her eyes.

"OMG!" Caroline said as her hands cover her mouth. She rushed over to Jeremy and grabbed him into a hug. "I'm so glad your back Jeremy, Elena was so lost without you."

Jeremy nodded his head. "I know, I can't believe I'm back."

Tyler was the next one that pulled Jeremy into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. " Tyler clapped Jeremy's back. "We lost so many people over the last years."

"Thank's man." Jeremy nodded.

"Where's Bonnie! I can't wait to give her a hug too!" Caroline asked as she looked at Elena and Jeremy. "This is has to be the biggest spell she's ever done."

Elena's smile disappeared as Caroline mentioned Bonnie. Jeremy looked at his sister. He knew she blamed herself, but she didn't know the truth.

"Bonnie left for her mom's." Jeremy answered for Elena.

Caroline looked at Jeremy with a confused look.

"She left without telling any of us?"

"She needed some time for herself; she said she hadn't seen her mom in a while so she decided to spend the summer with her." Jeremy lied as he stared at Bonnie who was standing behind Caroline.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered.

Jeremy nodded his head.

Caroline shook her head. "So many things have happened in the last 24 hours, my head is still pounding."

"I know how you feel." Elena sighed.

"How are we going to explain Jeremy coming back to life?" Caroline asked. "They had a memorial and everything. He even has a gravestone!"

"That's what I was wondering too Caroline" Elena crossed her arms. "How is Jeremy suppose to go through town when everyone thinks he's dead?"

Caroline ran her fingers through her head. Her mom was the sheriff, she could help. She sighed as she looked at the concern look on her friends face. She was finally looked like her old self, after everything she had been through.

Caroline placed her hand on Elena's arm.

"We'll find a way don't worry."

Elena sighed "your right, we should get going don't want to be late."

"Yeah everyone would think it would be really weird that the Caroline Forbes is late to the last event she has planned for Mystic Falls high school " Tyler smirked.

"Hey" Caroline frowned as she playfully hit Tyler. "But really We should get going though"

Elena looked up and Jeremy.

"Be careful Jer, I'll be back soon."

Jeremy smiled "Elena don't worry about me, go have fun."

Elena smiled and nodded her head. She saw Damon watching from the door.

"Look after him." She mouthed to him.

Damon nodded his head in agreement.

Silas sighed as he wiped his mouth off. He looked down at the 2 girls on the floor inside their home.

"You would think that people would be more careful on who they let in."

He looked around the house. He just couldn't leave them like this. He had to cover his tracks, he didn't want anyone catching on to him. He looked at the fireplace and smiled.

He made his way over and light the fireplace .He watched the flames rise and as they cackled he dragged the girls bodies towards the roaring fire.

"This is way too easy." He smirked as he threw each girls body into the fire.

He cleaned up all the blood and mess he had made while draining their blood. Once he was done he left quickly making sure no one saw him leaving.

He walked his way infront of the mystic grill where he had followed the girls home last night, leaving the SUV there.

He sighed as he opened the door and inserted the key in the ignition , but it wouldn't start.

"You have got to be kidding me." He angrily gritted his teeth as he slammed the door and opened the hood.

He stared at the contraption in front of him. He had no idea what to do or what was even wrong.

"Need a ride?"

Silas looked up and saw Matt looking up at him.

"Yeah...the truck won't start."

"Hop in man, I was heading to School for the Yearbook barbeque too, you know Caroline would kill us if were late." Matt said as he opened the door for Silas.

"Yeah, she would, Thanks Matt." Silas said as he climbed into the pickup truck.

_"Yearbook barbeque eh?" Silas thought, "Guess I have to go to keep up appearances"_

"So...what were you doing in front of the Mystic grill?" Matt asked.

"Uh...I didn't want to go home last night. ... and I don't know I just found myself in front of the Mystic grill and decided to just sleep in the car."

"what happened?"

"It's been hard to stay there ever since Elena moved in." Silas sighed. He had to sell it exactly how Stefan would have reacted.

"She wants to be with him, she choose Damon."

Matt sighed as be gripped the steering wheel.

"After what happened that night before we went off the bridge; I thought she had made her choice already."

Silas sighed as he looked down. "Well...I guess she changed her mind."

An awkward silence filled the truck.

Finally Matt looked over at Stefan.

Matt looked at Silas. "I can finally admit this because I finally realised what I had with Elena was more the idea of being in love but not being in love with her. When I saw what you two had...that was love...After Elena's parents, Elena wasn't herself anymore... And when she meet you it's like you brought her back to life...the one that makes you feel Alive , that's who you should be with."

Silas stared out the window as the speed down the highway.

"I mean I can't believe it, I mean after what happened that night, knowing that it maybe the last time she could have seen you or Damon, she ran back to you...if that isn't love I don't know what is."

Silas closed his eyes. God these people are so annoying.

Matt looked over as he saw Stefan close his Eyes. He decided to drop it as they headed to the exit.

"Elena you can take the m-s 's " Caroline said as she taped a sign in front of the table and placed the box next to Elena.

"Now the student council already sorted and alphabetized the year books so all you have to do is check off their name and get them to sign the sign off sheet when they come to pick up their yearbook. Oh! And don't forget to ask them for their school ID first!"

Elena laughed "Don't worry Caroline this isn't my first time handing out yearbooks. Remember freshmen year?"

"I totally forgot about that!" Caroline said as she smacked her forehead with her hand. She looked at the time.

"Omg! It's time to open doors and let everyone in!" Caroline squealed as she ran towards the gym doors.

Elena laughed and shook her head as her best friend opened the door and started greeting everyone.

"Make sure you have your IDS out!" Elena heard her shout.

Elena smiled and greeted a freshmen.

Before Elena knew half an hour had gone by and the yearbook BBQ outside was in full swing.

Elena heard her phone vibrate and she looked at the text she got. She smiled, Damon.

"Little Gilberts doing fine, Hope you enjoy your last day of school because this Summer I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Elena smiled.

She quickly texted him back "I miss you too 3"

She heard someone's footsteps approaching the table.

"ID please" Elena asked as she put away her phone into her pocket.

"I forgot mine"

Elena quickly looked up and was meet with a set of familiar green eyes.

"Stefan." Elena said as she looked at the younger Salvatore. "It's okay... You don't need one ...I know it's you."

_"Oh the Irony" Silas laughed in his head._

Stefan nodded his head.

An silence fell over them.

Elena wondered if they would ever be able to talk to each other normally.

Stefan put his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"My year book Elena?"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Elena said as she snapped out of her thoughts , shaking her head as she went through the s's and found Stefan's yearbook.

"Here you go." She smiled as she handed him the yearbook and sheet to sign off his name.

He quickly signed his name off and started to walk away.

"Stefan...wait." Elena called out. "About last night...I owe you an explanation..."

"You don't owe me anything Elena." Stefan interrupted as he looked at her then walked away.

Elena watched as Stefan walked away from her. She wondered if he had heard what she had said to Damon last night. She didn't mean to hurt Stefan she really didn't. Stefan couldn't even look at her. Had she really hurt him so much that he couldn't stand the sight of her?

She snapped out of her thoughts again as another student came to grab their yearbook.

She forced a smile as she asked for their ID but her mind couldn't let go of what Stefan had said.

Half an hour later , all the year books were distributed; she was helping Caroline and the other students clean up.

Elena sighed as she picked up her yearbook and started to open it. Before she could Caroline interrupted her.

"Finally all the year books are done, let's go join everyone outside" Caroline said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

She linked her arm with Elena's and practically dragged Elena outside.

Elena couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Elena felt the sun hit her skin as they stepped outside . As she was scoping the BBQ, Elena saw 3 freshmen girls laughing as they were skimming through their yearbooks. Her smile faded.

Caroline looked over at Elena then at the girls.

"Hey, I know how you feel." She said as she rubbed her arm to comfort her.

Elena sighed.

"Bonnie should be here with us"

Elena motioned her head towards the three freshmen.

"I mean I remember us like that when we were freshmen at our first yearbook Barbeque... she should be here at the last one."

Elena looked down at her shoes as she kicked the rock in front of her.

"She's not here because of me."

"Hey don't say that." Caroline said as she frowned. "You know that's not true, a lot has happened in these few weeks, she just needs some time to herself."

"Besides she's here with us in spirit." Caroline smiled as she showed another Yearbook in under hers.

"Bonnie's yearbook?" Elena half smiled.

"Yeah, I thought we'd get everyone to sign it for her, then you know we'll take our sweet time writing our pages" Caroline eyes gleamed as she handed Elena a silver sharpie from her pocket.

Elena laughed as she took it from her and have Caroline a hug.

"Thank you Caroline, for everything...I'm sorry I was such a bitch and such a horrible friend." Elena said as a tear fell down her face. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Caroline hugged Elena tighter.

"Of course I forgive you Elena..you weren't yourself and besides we've been through so much together. You and Bonnie aren't just my best friends you're Like the sisters I never had."

Elena closed her eyes as she shed the last of the tears.

"Thank you Caroline." Elena said softly as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Elena, I'll always be here for you."

Caroline took her own sharpie out. She smiled at Elena.

"Now let's get to signing!"

Elena laughed as once again Caroline linked her arm with hers and dragged her to a bunch of seniors.

"You have no idea how right you are Caroline." Bonnie smiled as tears fell down her face.

She watched as her two best friends laughed and signed people's yearbook.

Silas was getting iterated. People were coming up to sign Stefan's yearbook and kept telling him how awesome Stefan was at football and how he should of stayed on the team that he might have gotten recruited by a college/university and gotten a full ride scholarship.

Of course these people didn't know that Stefan Salvatore was a 167 year old vampire who had gone to college already.

Since he didn't know any of these people and he wasn't going to even try to get in their head to know who they were, he just signed their yearbooks with "HAGs" (which he then learned meant have a good summer.) He had heard a freshmen, (who apparently was a student in their first year of high school) tell one of his friends to just write that if he couldn't think of anything else to write.

He forced a smile as he quickly scribbled it down for another student asking him to sign his yearbook.

"Thanks man!" The guy smiled as he gave back Stefan's. "By the way man congrats on making it in the most likely section to grad section, I totally voted for you! Good luck man!"

"The what?" Silas asked, but it was too late he had already turned around and left.

Silas frowned, what had he meant? Then again why did he even care.

"Stefan!" He heard a squeal.

He turned around and saw Caroline rushing towards him.

"There you are! Elena and I have been looking all over for you!"

Silas looked back as he saw Elena trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah...I've Been trying to find you guys too, I kind of of lost Matt." He forced a laugh as he scratched his head.

"Matt's probably just grabbing some extra ribs. He really loves the ribs they cook up! It's one of the reasons why he loves the year end barbeque.

"Ah well it totally slipped my mind they he loved ribs so much. I guess I've had so much on my mind. "He said as he looked at Elena who was now signing another girl's yearbook.

Caroline looked back as saw where Stefan was looking. She looked up at him with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Silas sighed. He had to play the part of the scarred lover.

"It is what is Caroline...Elena made her choice...it just happened not to be me." He lowered his eyes.

"I still think you two are Epic." Caroline replied softly. "You've been through too much to just throw it away."

Before Silas could say anything, Elena had joined them.

"Hey..." Elena quietly said.

"Hey..." Silas said just as awkwardly. He watched as Elena gripped her yearbook nervously. He took Stefan's yearbook and extended it to her.

"Sign my yearbook?"

Elena was kind of caught off guard.

"Yeah...wait I mean..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Elena was interrupted.

"Could I have everyone's attention!" A cheery red head grinned at the stage setup for the live band.

Everyone turned their heads and tuned in.

"Thank you! Hi everyone! I hope your enjoying the BBQ!"

A cheer erupted.

"I'm so glad you are! Give it up for Student council president Caroline Forbes for not only organizing this year's Yearend BBQ; but the last 4 years as well!"

Loud cheers erupted. The loudest one coming from Tyler, as he placed his arm around Caroline.

"I know what you're thinking, 4 years? That includes freshmen year! Yeah you heard that alright...Caroline was the first freshmen elected to be student council president and not just that she's been elected president ever since!

Tyler cheered again and this time planted a Kiss on Caroline's lips.

The football team whooped and hollered as he did.

The red head laughed.

"Thank you Caroline for everything you've done for Mystic Falls High! As Newly elected Student Council President starting next year, I hope I can live up to your legacy. "The red head smiled. "Now for you and the rest of the Class of 2013, the student council has put together this video."

The red head nodded her head to the IT guys to play the video.

Vitamin Cs friends forever started playing through the speakers.

The class 2013 most likely awards started to play.

Caroline cried as her picture came up for most likely to become president of the United States of America popped up.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as he kissed her cheek

Matt's picture was next for most likely to come back to Mystic Falls High as a teacher.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other surprised, as they cheered on Matt.

"Where is Matt anyway?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

Elena's picture appeared for most likely to write an award winning Novel and become a famous writer.

Elena looked at her picture in shock as tears flooded into her eyes thinking of her mom.

Caroline looked over and pulled Elena into a hug.

Elena shed tears down her cheeks as Caroline comforted her; she felt Tyler put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you guys" she got out quietly as looked at the screen.

Tyler's picture popped up for most likely to be an MMA fighter.  
All the seniors started let out a laugh.

"Yeah go Tyler!" One of the guys on the football team hollered

"Hahahaha, everyone got that right."

Tyler looked to his left with Matt by his side. He pulled Matt into the group hug.

Caroline pulled Stefan into the group hug as well.

"I know you don't like group hugs but I don't care."

Silas forced a smile as another student's picture popped up.

A huge aw erupted erupted.

The gang looked up.

It was a picture of Stefan and Elena, from the 70's dance, the caption above the picture read Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, high school sweethearts most likely to get married and live happily ever after.

Elena felt the Goosebumps spread all over her body. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her heart. Her eyes refused to meet his...she couldn't bring herself to see the hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't help it.

She looked over; expecting to meet his green eyes but instead all she saw was hid back as he had turned around and walked away.

"Stefan?!" Elena called out.

He turned his head around and looked at her.

Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw the tear rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed as her own tears were falling, as she clutched her heart.

Elena Gilbert watched as Stefan Salvatore took a deep breath and turned his back, and walked away.

"I never meant to hurt you" she cried.


End file.
